


sweet sour

by zarahjoyce



Series: Deeply, Madly, Stupidly [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, probably, the things Jon will do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Arya arches a brow at her sister and says, "And the reason you're lookingextradolled up this chilly day has absolutelynothingto do with that.""Oh, this?" Sansa looks down at herself and shrugs. "What? Can't a girl want to look pretty for herself every now and then?""Sure, sure," Arya says airily, coming nearer just so she can sneer at her sister up close."Especiallysince the girl's brother's best friend just so happens to beinthe house this morning, right?"Sansa flips her hair and replies, "I have no idea what you're talking about."-Day 5 of theJonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020:Frosty Mornings
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Deeply, Madly, Stupidly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360933
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	sweet sour

-

"There's coffee?"  
  
Sansa glances over at her disheveled, just-woken-up-from-a-hundred-years'-sleep-looking sister, and watches as Arya heads straight to the coffeemaker. "Yes, dear sister," she says drily from her seat near the kitchen table. "Brewed it myself. I thought we all needed coffee first thing in the morning since it's _extra_ chilly today."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Arya replies after taking a long sip from her cup. She arches a brow at her sister and says, "And the reason you're looking _extra_ dolled up this chilly day has absolutely _nothing_ to do with that."  
  
"Oh, _this?"_ Sansa looks down at herself and shrugs. "What? Can't a girl want to look pretty for herself every now and then?"  
  
"Sure, sure," Arya says airily, coming nearer just so she can sneer at Sansa up close. " _Especially_ since the girl's brother's best friend just so happens to be _in_ the house this morning, right?"  
  
Sansa flips her hair and replies, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And anyway, I don't _really_ care whether or not Jon's visiting Robb or anything." Then, _just because_ she's feeling extra generous and extra giddy, she goes to the counter, cuts a slice of her cake, and slides it towards her sister.   
  
Arya arches a brow at her. "Lemon cake?"   
  
"No, it's chocolate." Sansa grins. _"Obviously_ it's lemon cake. And I got feedback that it's the _best lemon cake_ there is, so."  
  
Which is probably why she feels like she's floating on air, and not _just_ because of the presence of one Jon Snow in the house.  
  
Nope, no sirree, nope.   
  
"Better taste it before _someone else_ wolfs it down completely," she adds, swiping icing with her finger and putting it in her mouth.  
  
"Yes, mum," Arya replies, rolling her eyes - though Sansa notices the small smile her sister's hiding.   
  
Arya gets up to fetch a fork, then goes back to the coffeemaker to get a refill before saying, "If you baked lemon cake today, of all days, then _maybe_ you really don't like Jon after all."  
  
 _"Huh?"_ Sansa whips her head to look at Arya so fast she almost saw stars. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Her sister uncharacteristically takes a long, long sip of her drink before replying, "Jon's allergic."  
  
"To... cakes?" Sansa asks quietly.  
  
Arya rolls her eyes again. "To _citrus_ , silly."  
  
"But--"   
  
Sansa can _feel_ blood rushing up to her head. "But that's impossible. He just-- he ate my cake a few minutes ago! Said it's the best thing he's _ever_ tasted!"  
  
Arya snorts. "Probably because the poor dude's _never_ eaten one in his entire life." She returns to the table, takes almost half the cake with her fork, and shoves it in her mouth with a relish. After a moment of chewing, Arya adds, "I have to say, I understand why he'll risk a reaction for _this_ cake. This is _damn good,_ Sans. Congrats."  
  
Sansa blinks, her sister's heartfelt, once-in-a-lifetime praise not even registering in her brain. "I--"  
  
Just then, Robb rushes into the kitchen, looking harassed and harried as he cries, "Call 911, quick! Jon's swelling up like a fucking balloon!"  
  
Arya chokes on her cake, whereas Sansa's so lightheaded she can almost _feel_ herself faint.  
  
Oh.   
  
_Shit._


End file.
